


Honor The Light Brigade

by beargirl1393



Series: Sherlock Holmes drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who had failed...I know not. What I do know is that Holmes set out on his case secure in the knowledge that I would be behind him shortly, and moments later I was waylaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor The Light Brigade

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my FF.net account for ages, but I kept forgetting to add it here.

_“Forward, the Light Brigade!”_

_Was there a man dismay’d?_

_Not tho’ the soldier knew_

_Someone had blunder’d:_

_Theirs not to make reply,_

_Theirs not to reason why,_

_Theirs but to do and die:_

_Into the valley of Death_

_Rode the six hundred._

There weren’t quite so many men in this particular venture as in the old poem, yet it has never been truer that an error had occurred, marring my friend’s perfect plan. Who had failed…I know not. What I do know is that Holmes set out on his case secure in the knowledge that I would behind him shortly, and moments later I was waylaid. Inspector Lestrade may be partially at fault, but I should have known better than to let Holmes set off on his own on such a dangerous mission. He has so little regard for his own welfare, which is one of the many reasons I stay so close beside him. Now, it is possible that I will never be by his side again.

_Boldly they rode and well,_

_Into the jaws of Death,_

_Into the mouth of Hell_

_Rode the six hundred._

The dismal cavern where Holmes was finally discovered was certainly dismal enough. The bodies of several men, the very men he had been trailing, lay around him. My poor friend was much the worse for wear from his venture, however. He must have known, before confronting them, that we were not behind him to back him up. Regardless of that fact, Holmes rode into the mouth of hell, going up against almost a dozen armed men on his own.

_While horse and hero fell,_

_They that had fought so well,_

_Came thro’ the jaws of Death_

_Back from the mouth of Hell,_

_All that was left of them,_

_Left of six hundred._

_When can their glory fade?_

_O the wild charge they made!_

_All the world wondered._

_Honor the charge they made,_

_Honor the Light Brigade,_

_Noble six hundred._

My friend remained unconscious for several days, while I sat silently at his side, a lonely vigil. Many speak of Holmes’ accomplishments, yet few know the extent to which he will push himself to achieve those goals. Time will inevitably cause the memory of Holmes’ accomplishments to fade from the mind of the public, yet I will always honor his sacrifice. If more scars are added to my body and mind whilst I accompany him, then so be it. I will never forget the moment, the most recent one, where my friend prepared to give his life for mine.


End file.
